Recuerdos
by Nybras
Summary: One/shot universo alterno. Aiacos x violate. Las marcas en el cuerpo no son mas que las cicatrices que el tiempo nos deja en el alma.


(Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masami Kurumada)

* * *

><p><strong>Recuerdos<strong>.

El sudor perlado en ambos se hacía visible gracias a la luz blanquecina de la luna que penetraba por la ventana de la habitación. Movimientos rítmicos, voces apagadas por respiraciones agitadas que daban paso a susurros soases en sus oídos ¿amor? ¿Amistad? ¿Pasión? Daba igual en aquellos momentos. Necesitaban librar las tensiones acumuladas de la vida, dejando con cada encuentro, en aquella cama, las presentes, las anteriores y las futuras. Minutos, horas, el tiempo no existía para ellos, no hasta que los gritos y suplicas se hicieran presentes claramente audibles y sus cuerpos se rindieran ante el éxtasis de sus poderes amatorios, aprendidos quizás, por la extensa experiencia, uno encima del otro. Luego el silencio y la necesidad de aire en sus pulmones.

No era más que una mujer del montón, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba de sí misma. Si bien le habían comentado más de una vez la atracción que ocasionaba en varios especímenes de hombres, no por su belleza sino por su porte que se distinguía del resto, nunca había sido capaz de caer en tales artilugios que según ella eran simples pretextos para llevarla a la cama. Sensualidad le llamaban algunos, otros carácter, personalidad, algunas que otras mujeres rallando la envidia la tildaban de fácil. Para ella no era ni más ni menos que sentido común. Veía, sentía y entendía el mundo de forma distinta a las demás féminas ¿se sentía especial? Si, en varias ocasiones pudo haber sentido algo semejante, pero nunca al borde de la vanidad, solo de la verdad. Ella era como era. Como quería. Como el mundo y su razonamiento, gracias también a sus experiencias, la habían hecho. Orgullosa, testaruda, despistada, sin tabúes, sin pelos en la lengua, sarcástica, irónica, inconformista, solitaria. Malditamente atractiva de una forma no convencional, adictiva si se la conocía a fondo, razón por la cual siempre elegía la soledad. La vida le había enseñado que ninguna adicción traía nada bueno, sobre todo la de su piel, ni para la otra persona ni para ella. Mucho menos para ella.

Pero con él fue distinto desde el comienzo. Nunca escucho salir de su boca nada referente a ella, que no fueran palabras fuertes y lascivas en el lecho. ¿Era eso lo que la había atraído a su cama? Seguramente, en un cincuenta por ciento la indiferencia, lo demás fue el destino. Pensó que sería fácil, como con otros tantos, que podría huir cuando la situación lo ameritara, aun contra su voluntad, ya había pasado antes, encuentros furtivos, separaciones abruptas sin chances a reclamos baratos por parte de ninguno, ni de ella. Solo desaparecer. Alguna que otra amistad correspondida luego, la mayoría solo se volvían fantasmas de su pasado, números en su cabeza con o sin nombre, solo eso, y ella pasaba a ser lo mismo. Sin calarse dentro de ellos solo seguía siendo lo que ella quería para mantener su paz mental, difícil de olvidar pero difícil también de recordar.

Algo había salido mal, supo desde el principio de no debía, pero lo hizo y ahora estaba atrapada nuevamente.

Cansado sobre la cama descansaba él, recostado boca arriba con sus brazos tras su cuello, su respiración había terminado de sobreponerse y ahora observaba de reojo a su acompañante, delineando con detalle la silueta de su espalda, ella boca abajo y con el rostro viendo hacia la dirección opuesta de su amante, cavilaba en silencio sin notar la mirada insipiente del otro. Lentamente se movió posicionándose sobre ella y con un delicado movimiento de manos, aparto su pelo renegrido como la noche dejando al descubierto el largo y fino cuello, produciéndole a la mujer un escalofrió, sonrió ante la reacción natural, le encantaba saber que con un mínimo roce podía hacerla estremecer.

- ¿Tienes frio? – pregunto con un susurro en su oído.

- No – contesto ella de la misma forma

- ¿Entonces porque el temblor? – lentamente comenzó a besar su cuello.

Ella no contesto, se limito a disfrutar de la caricia, de la dulce tortura, del peso del otro cuerpo sobre el suyo, del calor. Pero pronto algo lo detuvo. La poca luz plateada dentro de la habitación alcanzo para hacerlo vislumbrar dos pequeñas pero perceptibles marcas algo que, a pesar de las incontables veces, nunca pudo notar, hasta ahora.

Un quejido se escucho salir de la boca de la mujer, en disconformidad a la falta de acción de su torturador.

- ¿y estas marcas?

-¿Marcas? – levanto su brazo izquierdo llevándolo inconsciente hacia su cuello, desnudo como toda ella, de pronto palideció al recordar.

Dos cicatrices, aparecían raudas en su cuello, casi borradas por el tiempo, pero lo suficientemente visibles para sus ojos. Eran redondeadas y se encontraban a una muy poca distancia la una de la otra.

- No es nada –llego a decir con un titubeo en su voz. Pero pronto recupero la compostura – son viejas marcas – se limito a contestar.

Sintió el cuerpo del otro apartarse rápidamente y de nuevo la habitación se sumió en el silencio que parecía perpetuo, hasta que ella, considerando la situación volvió a retomar la palabra.

- ¿Qué piensas que es? – una pregunta directa

- Alguna marca de algún otro tipo – una respuesta directa

- si – contesto ella volteando a verlo – eso es lo que es.

Incrédulo, también voltio su rostro para toparse con los profundos ojos azabaches de ella. Sabia de su extrema sinceridad pero esto era el colmo.

- ¿y así me lo dices? ¿Tan tranquila?

Esta era su oportunidad. Podía decirle que sí, que se lo decía así de tranquila, para que dejara de vivir engañado pensando que ella era de su pertenencia, al fin y al cabo ella no era de nadie, ni de ella misma. Podía decirle infinidades de cosas, muchas ciertas, otras inventos de su abundante imaginación, todo para dejarle en claro su situación, y alejarlo, volviendo a estar y a ser otra vez sola. Lo habría hecho. ¡Oh sí que lo habría hecho! No era una novedad para ella los inventos, las mentiras, era experta en aquello, tanto como lo era en la cama. Pero no pudo, al mirarlo no pudo. Después de todo el fue distinto, desde el comienzo. Y ella también.

- Son quemaduras – lo soltó rápido – quemaduras de cigarrillos.

Las muecas de su rostro pasaron por muchos estados, reflejando su desconcierto, asombro, quizás un poco de enojo, seguido de la anterior incredulidad, hasta que, como por arte de magia un recuerdo invadió su mente antes de poder decir algo de lo que quizás se arrepintiera mas tarde.

"_No tuve un pasado fácil" _Como un balde de agua helada aquella frase vino a su mente.

Ella vio todos sus rasgos cambiar y cuando termino de comprender el último rostro, suspiro.

- No me tengas lastima, es el peor sentimiento que puede unir a dos seres humanos – sus palabras eran firmes - y no te confundas, soy lo que soy por lo que viví – apuro a decir como leyendo sus pensamientos. – y todo cuanto se, hago e hice de mi vida son regidos por estas dos marcas y por la que llevo aquí – Se incorporo un poco en la cama para mostrar otra pequeña cicatriz de las mismas características que las anteriores en medio de su pecho.

Volvió a recordar más palabras. Aquellas que escucho salir de su boca alguna que otra tarde que los encontró filosofando, algo que le encantaba oírla hacer _"Todos somos presos de nuestras pasiones, la mayoría dañinas, tanto, que el solo hecho de llevarlas a cabo nos deja marcas, de aquellas que no se borran ni con el tiempo"_. _"¿crees que no sé lo que es el dolor? Créeme cuando te digo que el dolor espiritual en condenadamente peor que el físico, y eso solo puede saberlo alguien que saboreo ambos en su esplendor" "Placer y dolor se confunden y a veces pueden llegar a perderte, si no sabes separar uno del otro en su justa medida"_

- Fue el ¿verdad? – pudo formular después de un largo silencio.

- si – se limito a responder ella viendo nuevamente cambiar el rostro de él a uno de furia – pero no lo culpes, nunca es uno el culpable, en una relación son dos los que llevan las cosas, tanto el que hace como el que permite.

- ¡En ese entonces eras una niña! – odiaba que siguiera, a pesar del tiempo que paso, justificándolo. No era mucho lo que sabía de aquella relación que a su parecer fue la más enfermiza que tuvo ella, pero lo poco que iba averiguando con el tiempo le corroboraba sus pensamientos.

- Si, pero supe siempre perfectamente lo que hacía y lo que no sabía lo aprendí, a los golpes, pero lo aprendí - le dijo con calma.

Volvieron a su mente momentos. Una noche estrellada, sin luna, un par de cigarrillos encendidos. _"Es increíble como la debilidad puede hacerte fuerte si convives lo suficiente con ella y con las tristezas, después de todo dicen por ahí que si tocas fondo lo único que te queda por hacer es subir" " es raro como uno termina por darle su gratitud hasta al más bajo de los humanos, aunque este solo te haya mostrado el más vil de sus rostros" "las experiencias nos hacen lo que somos, pero no hay mejores maestras que las malas" " el ser humano sufre porque lo necesita, muy en su interior lo sabe, sabe que es el único sentimiento que lo acompañara siempre, tarde o temprano es el que te hará sentirte vivo"_

Entendió un poco más de ella aquella noche, supo en su interior que era lo que quería ser, que siempre fue lo quiso ser, a pesar de todo, a pesar de los horrores de otros, de los suyos propios, y de los de el mismo. _"todos somos presos de nuestras pasiones…" _y ella se estaba volviendo una de las suyas.

* * *

><p>Verdaderamente no lo escribi para esta pareja en particular, solo fue algo que se me ocurrio y me apresure a plasmarlo antes de que las musas me abandonen jejee no pensaba subirlo aca, lo iba a dejar para lo que llamo mi coleccion personal de escritos, pero despues me di cuenta que va muy bien con ellos y quise compartirlo con ustedes. bueno les dejo un saludo ... :)<p> 


End file.
